This One Time at Band Camp
by The Band Geek Alchemist
Summary: So this one time at band camp... a guy came riding past the feild on a unicycle... while juggling bowling pins. No. Joke. XD The cover is a picture of this event if you don't believe me!


I just discovered this section of Fan Fiction and was instantly in heaven!

Umm… this is based off a true experience at band camp this year, idk why I wrote it in third person though. Also partially in honor of our first time wearing the winter uniforms this season (even though it's supposed to be in the eighties tomorrow) Enjoy!

* * *

It was the second week of band camp and for most; it had lost its novelty. On the first day, everyone was super pumped and ready to actually do some marching. By the third or fourth day, most people are still pretty enthusiastic but by the next week, 9 hour days can become quite old. As if your lack of sleep was bad enough, your state had been going through quite a heat wave at the time and it hadn't rained in several weeks.

So there you all were, roasting in ninety- something degree weather under layer upon layer of sun block during the last field rehearsal of the day. You had progressed well throughout the camp and were finishing up setting drill for your second movement. The band director shouted through the speaker for you all to start from the beginning and the group does a collective sigh. Why couldn't you just learn the last set of drill and _then_ start at the beginning? Either way you have no choice and follow along with the rest of the group. You run through the whole movement up until the very last set perfectly and freeze, trying to ignore the loud traffic passing on the road behind you and not daring to even blink. You have firsthand experience with how scary some of the upper classmen get when they are serious.

"Not bad for the first time through." One director shouts into the Long Ranger "Go back to set 29 and let's see the next four sets." You all get into position and even put your feet in a dynamic step and wait for the Dr. Beat to turn on, the drum majors begin their task and the band is off to their next dot.

You move back several counts while turning to the visitor's sideline and then move forward into a small pod like shape. As a six person pod, you begin to move back and out of your peripheral vision, you see a small object moving towards the field on the sidewalk across the street. At first you think nothing of it, plenty of cyclists and joggers pass by during practice but then you notice something a bit off about this bicycle. Is that…? No, it can't be. Who even owns a unicycle around here?

Just as you think this, your feet freeze in a several count hold. Others have apparently noticed as well and quiet chatter and laughter begin to spread throughout the field; all the while the directors are completely oblivious to the noise. "Do you see that?" the saxophone near you asks. So you aren't going crazy, others are seeing the same thing. As you're about to step off, you notice the guy on a unicycle has come closer to the field. With this distance, you can now tell that not only is he riding a unicycle next to an interstate highway, he is also juggling quite a few bowling pins. The band quickly falls apart as he passes by due to everyone's fits of laughter and the directors are terribly upset with your performance.

"What happened?! You guys sounded and looked terrible even though Dr. Beat was on!" the band immediately shuts up.

A trumpet player speaks up, "There was a guy on a unicycle!"

"And he was juggling bowling pins!" another person shouts.

The director gives an exasperated sigh and says, "No really, what actually happened?"

Several people, you included collectively shout back, "It's the truth!"

"We're serious, he went that way!" someone shouts pointing toward one end of the street. As if on cue, the unicyclist starts back down the street. "There he is again!"

The grumpy band director turns toward the road and start laughing almost immediately. "Quick play the Fight song!" Due to the lack of the drumline, a drum major says the tap off and the band starts playing Stand up and Cheer while facing the street back field. You, along with many others, are barely able to contain your laughter in order to finish the song. The way the music fits with the unicyclist's actions is just hilarious.

After the impromptu performance, the whole band bursts out in laughter, even the ever stoic colorguard director. For about ten minutes, all you could do was laugh until the band director asks everyone to "Fall back in without any lost circus performers."

A few days later, you find a picture of the "lost circus performer" on the band website and notice several cars stuck in traffic at the time of the photo eyeing the band with confused looks. None of them even noticed the guy behind them on a unicycle, juggling bowling pins. XD

* * *

Oh the strange things that happened at band camp this year…

My friends and I now refer to this as "That one time, at band camp" BTW the cover photo is the actual picture. To anyone who reads this and realizes, "Hey! That happend to my band too!", it probably did because we are in the same band so dang, my cover has been blown! Band nerd by day... fan fic writter by night. :)

Thanks for reading and or reviewing! :D


End file.
